ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:French
Page move This page move defeats the purpose of the original creation of this page. There have been several references to the "French", this page was to be a catch all for that term, but more specifically to differentiate it from French language. By turning it a 4 word "list page" from a single word entry it has completely lost all of its original meaning. --Alan del Beccio 09:26, 3 March 2006 (UTC) : I agree with Gvsualan on this one. The term "French" has been referenced several times and we should have a page describing that, such as we do for Spanish and English. If perhaps the list was too long or taking up to much space (I don't think it was), then the list should have been placed on "French people" or something, as we frown on using "List ofs" when not necessary, and the French page kept with a link to French people.--Tim Thomason 10:10, 3 March 2006 (UTC) ::Page is moved back to "French" for now. I don't see any need for a "List of French people", when the article title "French people" would have been sufficient (Tim is right, articles named "List of" are deprecated except when needed as disambiguation -- and there's no need to disambiguate between "French people" and a "List of French people", unless you wanted to make the list separate from a more expansive article that is about the French people instead of listing them -- i'm not sure we would need to make two short articles like that). Also, since other contributors to this article have expressed reservations about a name change that would change the topic that was intended when this was created, I'd also suggest that we not use "French people", but instead "French culture" or "French culture and people" -- in which case, the simpler and more logical (more intuitive to be linked to) article title would simply be "French". The only real reason to add on more would be to narrow the topic, from the "original meaning" which would be a broader and more fleshed out topic. -- Captain M.K. Barteltalk 14:45, 3 March 2006 (UTC) I think this page should be merged with France as you can't write much on an adjective--Trekkie626 11:04, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Removed I removed: The is probably named after , a French-Spanish composer (1823 - 1892) ( ) The shuttlepod Voltaire was named for the French philosopher (1694 - 1778) ( ) French actors in Star Trek: *Lilyan Chauvin (Vedek Yassim - ) *Caroline Lagerfelt (Makbar - ) The first is speculation, afaik, the second is similar, but needs to be better placed, and finally, if we list all the French actors, we will eventually have to list all the American actors, and that would be everyone who isn't listed here, and then some. --Alan 21:22, 6 August 2008 (UTC) PNA-Incomplete References to French culture/people (but not language): * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** Also: * French toast ( ) --Alan 21:22, 6 August 2008 (UTC)